Hallucination
by Mythogma
Summary: Pyro and Colossus lose Remy after he gets heavily medicated. What happens and how much damage can a drugged up Cajon cause. Of course the Acolytes call the X-men for help.


Hallucination

Summary: Pyro and Colossus lose Remy after he gets heavily medicated. What happens and how much damage can a drugged up Cajon cause. Of course the Acolytes call the X-men for help.

Disclaimer: All characters of course are owned by Marvel

Remy laid on the floor of the building bleeding from his wounds, he was attacked by a unknown enemy. Before he new what happened he was shot and hurt and there he stayed until his friends came. After an hour Pryo and Colossus ran in the building and looked around for Remy who called them for help saying he was hurt and needed help fast. It took almost half an hour for them to discover Remy unconscious on the floor bleeding badly from a wound in his chest. They rushed Remy toward the after hour surgeon that Magneto told them about, almost 10 hours later Remy was out of surgery and resting comfortably.

Doctor Mathews approached john and Piotr and smiled "Your friend is going to be ok boys, I put him on some major drugs. So if I were you I would take him back to the base and make sure he gets plenty of rest and no disturbances". It took an hour but they managed to find a van and they slowly placed Remy in it and started off for the base.

Pyro smiled at Piotr "Do you think we should pick him up a gift or something for when he wakes up?"

Piotr smiled back and just chuckled "Why not? We can run into the store and pick him up a few packs of cards and maybe some smokes or something".

They pulled into the store and jumped out and both of them ran inside gathering things. What they didn't see is Remys eyes open.

Remy gazed at the sight of the little blue bunny and smiled "You be a cute little blue bunny".

A second later the bunny disappeared through the back door of the van and Remy followed it out the door. He watched the bunny hop and Remy just smiled and hopped every time the rabbit hopped. As the blue rabbit got further away from the store Remy yelled at the Bunny.

"Gettin too far ahead little blue bunny, I can't hop as well as you." Remy slurred his words, after a few minutes the bunny was to far away. And Remy just sat and stared at the ground.

But before Remy knew it he saw what he thought was a red monkey hanging from the tree above him. Remy clapped his hands at the sight of his new friend. He smiled and grinned and laughed watching the monkey do tricks going from tree to tree as he followed it. But in a matter of moments Remy accidentally charged the tree that he just touched. As he staggered away from the tree it exploded into bits and left a hole in the ground the size of a house.

Piotr and Pyro got back into the van and were stunned to find Remy gone and the back door open. A second later they heard an explosion and ran after their friend. As they approached the flames they stared at the flames and then they started to look for Remy. Out the corner of Piotr's eye he caught a glimpse of a lone figure staggering away onto the street entering into traffic. Both men ran as fast as they could after their friend.

Remy looked at the ground and slowly walked forward and stared at the little flying fairy "Ya be a cute little fairy, I always wondered if fairies existed and now I meet you".

Remy looked at the fairy and just smiled and listened to it talk to him and laughed at the thought that the fairy wanted him to blow up the car. A second later the car exploded and Remy left talking and laughing to the little fairy girl he named Stacy. A few seconds later Pyro and Piotr arrived at the corner and noticed the car on fire.

Piotr looked at Pryo and just shook his head "I think we might need some help, we have no clue where he is and well he is blowing shit up and he has now clue what he is doing. He could get seriously hurt".

Pryo nodded his head and looked down at the floor "I do not want be the one to call Magneto and ask for help. He is going to kill us"

Piotr grinned "Who said anything about calling Magneto, I was thinking we might call our enemies for help, hell Logan might be a little nicer than old bucket head."

Piotr walked over to the phone and dialed the institute and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello Kitty here how can I help you?"

Piotr smiled at he thought of Kitty being the one to answer the phone," Kitty please do not hang up. It is Piotr of Magneto's men, We need your help quickly."

Kitty listened to Colossus as he explained about Remy and she yelled into the phone "He is blowing shit up as he staggers up the street, and you lost him?"

The X-men came running at the noise of Kitty screaming into the phone, all she said was "We will be right there. Try to find him you two morons GOD DAMN IT" with that she slammed the phone down yelled for help before she noticed the other X-men beside her.

Logan looked at Kitty "What's up darling?"

Kitty looked at him and just shook her head, "You aren't gonna believe this but Pyro and Piotr Magneto's men just called. They say Remy got jumped or attacked earlier and they rushed him to surgery and as they were taking him back to the base well, they lost him."

Storm looked confused and all she said was "So what"

Kitty realized what she forgot to say "He is heavily sedated and drugged to the nine and he is blowing shit up where ever he goes, and well they lost him don't you get it? He is blowing shit up Remy can charge shit and make it explode."

Scott couldn't believe it "How the hell could they lose him, we have to find him quick before the city is destroyed"

Jubilee chuckled "Damn, even hurt and drugged he can cause problems"

The X-men bolted out the door and ran to their cars and hopped in and took off to Remy's last known location. As they turned the corner and headed into the downtown core they heard another explosion. Scott and Jean ran in one direction while Logan, Storm and Jubilee ran in the other as Kitty ran to find Pyro and Piotr.

Remy smiled at the fairy and grinned happily about finally finding a friend that didn't want to leave him. "I lovvveeee yaaaa too Stacy da fairy, your da prettiest fairy I have ever met, in fact you're da first and only fairy Remy has ever met."

As Remy noticed the fairly fly off he laughed and giggled as he followed it. At the same time Scott turned the corner and noticed a garbage can glowing pink. Jean grey flung up it into the sky and it exploded with out causing any damage.

Scott turned to Jean "OK this could get bad, did you see where he went Jean?"

"Sorry Scott but I was too busy stopping the explosion, you run and check in that direction while I check the other direction" Jean replied

Scott ran around the corner and started to look, Jean ran around to the opposite corner and spotted Remy talking to the wall. "Can't you make me fly too little Fairy, what about using some of dat pixie dust, what did dey say in dat movie all you gotta t'ink of is a happy thoughts. Yea dat right Remy has no happy thoughts, Dat ok Little fairy Remy might not meant to be happy I guess" Remy wiped the tears away from his eyes and staggered away. Jean stared at Remy and felt a little bad about what he said, but before she knew it Remy turned the corner and vanished.

Logan, Storm and Jubilee turned the corner and noticed a figure off in the distance, as they ran after him they noticed a glowing pink hydro pole as they got closer.

Logan screamed "Get down and duck now"

A minute later it exploded and left a major hole in the pavement, and then the light of the city went out. A second later Logan sniffed the air and followed the scent of one Remy LeBeau. A few seconds later all the X-men and the two acolytes Pyro and Piotr were together. They all followed Logan as he tracked down Remy. After several explosions and a few blocks later Logan finally found Remy. He was sitting on the ground looking for something in the sky and talking to himself. Jean smiled and told the others to go back to the car and she would bring him soon. She finally convinced them to wait a few blocks away then she walked forward as she approached Remy she sat down beside him and smiled.

"How ya doin Remy? I am over here now,"

Remy smiled and gave Jean a hug. "Little fairy what happened? Ya got real big. I missed ya little Fairy, I have been tryin to find ya."

Jean just shook her head and grinned and tried to hide her smile "Remy what are ya doing in the street, I thought we were gonna fly together?"

Remy smiled as he was lifted in the air, he started to fly like a bird in the sky and after a few minutes of Jean helping Remy fly up into the sky she placed him safely on the ground beside her. Jean then wrapped her arms around Remy and kissed him on the cheek. "Remy everyone has happy thoughts and even happy dreams."

Remy smiled and laughed and wrapped his arms around Jean "You're the best Stacy the fairy, you're the bestest friend in da whole world."

With that Remy's eyes faded and he collapsed into Jeans arms out cold. Jean just smiled and picked Remy up and carried him back to the car. After a few minutes of refusing to tell the X-men anything they were off to the X-mansion. Once they arrived Dr. Hank McCoy picked up Remy and placed him in the med lab and began to fix the damage caused to Remy's stitches and he cleaned up the wounds and Remy was placed in a bed and there he slept for the next few days.

Piotr and Pyro stayed by their friend and made sure he was ok until he woke up. After Remy woke both Piotr and John were pleased to see him in a good mood and even smiling and feeling better. They explained the damage that was caused and how they lost him. Both John and Piotr were sorry and apologized, they informed Remy that they were staying at the school from now on. They left Remy a few minutes later to let him sleep. After a few minutes Remy started to remember a few small things that had happened and he just stared at the floor embarrassed. He sat quietly until the professor came. He talked to him for a few minutes and after they finished talking Xavier left smiling.

Remy spotted Jean Grey walking by an hour later and yelled at her to come over for a second.

Remy just smiled and looked at her "T'anks little fairy, I think I found a happy thought and well Remy's talked to the professor and I decided to stay".

Jean just smiled as Remy kissed her hand and then her cheek, she left the medical bay smiling and even blushing and all she thought was when Rogue gets back she is going to kill her but oh well Remy's smiling and to her that is all that mattered.


End file.
